Garabatos
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Los deseos de Mira eran simples: tener una "feliz" cita con Laxus y verlo usar un vestido rosa. Lástima que él se entero antes de lo planeado, y todo por culpa de sus horribles e indeseados garabatos. —Lami.


Ser o no ser fan del Lami... ese es el dilema (?) ¡Holi~! No, de una vez digo que este one shot Lami no tiene nada de sentido común. Igual que yo. Todo transcurre en su infancia.*giggles*

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**GARABATOS".**

.

.

**S**i te reencarnas en cosa, hazlo en lápiz o en pincel

Y Gala de piel sedosa, que lo haga en lienzo o en papel.

.

.

Una niña y un niño saltando la cuerda. Una niña y un niño comiendo panqueques en un picnic. Una niña y un niño tomados de la mano. Una niña y un niño apunto de besarse. Una y un niño peleando. Un niño electrocutando a una niña. Una niña transformándose en un demonio y mandando a volar al niño. Ambos niños destruyendo un enorme edificio por pelear. Una niña riéndose. Un niño usando ¿un vestido?

¡Qué diablos!

Laxus frunció el ceño, extrañado por aquellos rayones que conformaban el dibujo que desde hace varios minutos veía. Si es que eso podía ser llamado dibujo… Mirajane nunca, nunca de los jamases había sido una artista dotada. No en el arte de la pintura.

Y ese "dibujo" era otra prueba que lo confirmaba, ¿Por qué seguía dibujando la albina?, ¿Por qué había dibujado _eso_?, ¡¿QUÉ SE HABÍA FUMADO PARA DIBUJARLE CON UN VESTIDO?!

Si, no era idiota. Nada más la vio descubrió a donde iba la cosa en la hoja de papel salpicada vilmente con crayones y que no había soltado aun. Era una historia, la historia de dos niños, posiblemente de 11 o 12 años, una niña albina y un niño rubio. ¿Así o más obvio?...

Puede que fuera difícil de descifrar al principio, pero sabiendo como dibujaba Mirajane uno no tenía tantas vueltas. Los había plasmado. Ella y él. Juntos.

¿En una cita?, eso parecía pero conforme avanzaba la historia le hacía dudar. Si era una cita no quería estar en ella, sobre todo por el final.

Ese vestido rosa le daba escalofríos, aunque solo fuera la mezcla irracional de líneas mal hechas.

Suspiro sin despegar la vista en ningún momento de la hoja.

¿Por qué Mirajane los había dibujado como si fueran una feliz pareja?, no, ese dibujo no tenía nada de feliz, daba miedo. Incluso podía dañar la vista de uno, pero estaba desvariando, ¡estaban como una pareja y punto!

Y él que creía que la Strauss nunca podría pensar en casarse o tener hijos. Nunca había usado un vestido, y siempre era grosera y altanera, y poco femenina, y aterradora y… su sonrisa era linda, pero no más que el brillo singular de sus seductores ojos azules…

— ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSÉ ESO?! —de golpe se levanto, rojo como una cereza y humeando ligeramente. El gremio se quedo en silencio, sorprendido por su reacción tan exageradamente inusual.

_Anda de borracho_, pensó Cana con pena, dándole lentos sorbos a su jugo de manzana.

Como si fuera capaz de leer su mente Laxus le mando una mirada asesina haciéndola reír antes de que la esquivara, tan rápido como la había visto llegar.

— Maldición —refunfuño y volvió a sentarse. El mugroso dibujo estaba en la barra del gremio, enfrente de él. No sabía qué hacer, así que impaciente dio ligeros golpecitos a la madera de esta. Mirajane todavía no había llegado, se desvelaba diario cuidando de su hermanita de 9 años, Lisanna. Y de vez en cuando de la mascota de su hermano mayor, un perico. Solo Mavis sabe porque hacia lo último…

_Estúpida hoja de papel y estúpida y sensual Mirajane_, pensó. Odiaba actuar como un adolescente con sus hormonas descontroladas. Y la odiaba a ella.

¡Sí!, él la odiaba, nunca podría sentir atracción hacia Mirajane. Los gatos tendrían que volar y hablar primero.

— ¡Ya deja de lloriquear Elfman, tu perico no está muerto solo dormido! —grito una chica no muy lejos.

No tuvo que decir nada más. Ese inconfundible tono de voz, entre molesto y tierno solo a ella podía pertenecerle. Además, ella y solo ella regañaba a Elfman.

No perdió el tiempo, en un fugaz movimiento tomo el dibujo, se levanto y camino a la entrada del gremio.

— Si Elfman… los pericos también duermen… —explico Mirajane a su hermano por milésima vez en la mañana a punto de estallar. Y aunque este iba a protestar de nueva cuenta no pudo escucharlo. Laxus se encontraba de pie a unos pasos. Y lucia molesto, oh bravo, justo ahora que tenía tanta prisa llegaba el rubio a agobiarla— ¿Qué?

El rubio no dijo nada, no hizo falta que lo hiciera. Simplemente alzo el brazo mostrándole abiertamente una hoja de papel con unos horribles dibujos.

Como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo se alejo unos pasos, evitándolo. Sudaba ligeramente y miraba con miedo el dibujo.

_Mierda. Lo encontró._

¿Qué podía decir ahora en su defensa?, Laxus había descubierto su mayor secreto. Ahora sabia que gustaba de él, muy pero muy en el fondo. ¿Tendría que matarlo?

No, el gremio se volvería muy aburrido si lo asesinaba. Además tendría que cambiar sus planes, esa cita que llevaba planeando hace meses y meses y se le ocurrió plasmar por ocio el día anterior se había ido a la basura. Aborrecía esos _garabatos_.

— ¿Y bien Mira?... —la seriedad de sus palabras le helo la sangre. Podía jurar que sus mejillas ya se habían coloreado de la vergüenza.

— Yo… yo… —buscaba y buscaba alguna excusa convincente, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Y si fingía demencia? No. Debió pensarlo mejor, pero simplemente dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente— ¡Al diablo! ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Y quieras o no te pondrás ese vestido para nuestra cita!

Después de todo… ¿alguien tenía que ser la chica, no?...

**#¿FIN?**

* * *

Shit, es el one shot más disparatado y loco que se me ha ocurrido, en serio, no sé que me fume, tal vez el aromatizante que usan en mi salón que huele a Wonderland e.e (?) Para los que no recuerdan, en la serie han mostrado varios "garabatos" de Mira y no son muy buenos xD

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
